yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 010
Tag Team Trial, Part 1, known as Judai & Sho! Tag Duel (First Part) in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Dr. Crowler continues his vendetta against Jaden Yuki and the Slifer Red dorm. Chazz Princeton approaches him and requests that he be made one of the opponents that Jaden and Syrus Truesdale will face in their upcoming Tag Duel, to determine if they are expelled or not. Crowler declines, and states that he's brought in the greatest Tag Team in the world to Duel them instead. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden and Syrus are going over their Decks, and Syrus stares at his "Power Bond" card, and vows that this time, he'll use it properly and that he won't let his brother's words get in his head. They head to the arena. The crowd has gathered, and Alexis Rhodes introduces herself to Bastion Misawa and comments that she's the reason that Jaden and Syrus are in this situation, since they were helping her at the Abandoned Dorm. Syrus' brother Zane is present and he thinks to himself that this is Syrus' chance to prove his worth as a Duelist. Crowler introduces their opponents - The Paradox Brothers. He then explains the rules - each team will start with 8000 Life Points and partners may not share strategies, but they may use any card that their partner has already placed on the field, with the exception of attacking with their partner's monsters. No one is permitted to attack during their first turn. Each player Summons a single monster each during their first turn - Syrus plays "Gyroid" in attack position", Para plays "Jirai Gumo" in attack position, Jaden plays "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in defense position and Dox plays "Kaiser Sea Horse" in attack position. Dox then activates "Tribute Doll". He Tributes his brother's "Jirai Gumo" to Special Summon the Level 7 "Kazejin". He then plays "Dark Designator" and selects Para as it's target, declaring "Sanga of the Thunder", which is thus moved from Para's Deck to his hand. Syrus Summons "Steamroid" and then plays "Polymerization" to fuse it with "Gyroid", Fusion Summoning "Steam Gyroid". He attacks Para directly, as both monsters belong to Dox, but Dox activates "Kazejin's" ability, reducing the Battle Damage to zero. Syrus Sets a card to end his turn. Para activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Jirai Gumo" from his Graveyard, and immediately plays "Tribute Doll" to use it as a sacrifice for a Level 7 monster - "Suijin". He then Tributes his brother's "Kaiser Sea Horse" to Summon the LIGHT-attribute" "Sanga of the Thunder". He Tributes his two new monsters, and his brother's "Kazejin" to call forth "Gate Guardian". It attacks and destroys "Steam Gyroid", reducing Syrus and Jaden to 6450 Life Points. Crowler believes that in targeting Syrus, the brothers have found the weak link their opponents. Para Sets a card to end this turn. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" and then plays "Polymerization" to fuse it with "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" in defense position. It's attack allows it to attack directly with half of it's attack points while it is in defense position. Jaden does so, dealing 1000 damage to the brothers. Dox activates "Fairy Meteor Crush", equipping it to "Gate Guardian", which would give it the piercing ability. Syrus activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy it, but Para chains his face-down "Judgment of Anubis" discarding a card to negate "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroy "Rampart Blaster", with it's attack points being dealt to Jaden and Syrus as damage. Dox then Summons "Defense Wall", which will redirect any attack Jaden and Syrus make to it. Syrus Summons "Cycroid" in defense position, and Para attacks and destroys it with "Gate Guardian", reducing Jaden and Syrus' Life Points to 1700. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki & Syrus Truesdale vs. Para & Dox Turn 1: Syrus * Summons "Gyroid" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Para * Summons "Jirai Gumo" (2200/100) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Jaden * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Dox * Summons "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700/1650) in Attack Position. * Activates "Tribute Doll", Tributing Para's "Jirai Gumo" to Special Summon the Level 7 "Kazejin" (2400/2200) in Attack Position. * Activates "Dark Designator", selecting Para as the target and declaring "Sanga of the Thunder", so that card is moved to Para's hand from his Deck. Turn 5: Syrus * Summons "Steamroid" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Gyroid" and Steamroid" to Fusion Summon "Steam Gyroid" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. * Attacks Para directly with "Steam Gyroid", but Dox uses the effect of "Kazejin" to reduce the damage to zero. * Sets a card. Turn 6: Para * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Jirai Gumo" (2200/100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Tribute Doll", Tributing "Jirai Gumo" to Special Summon the Level 7 "Suijin" in Attack Position. * Tributes Dox's "Kaiser Seahorse" to Summon the LIGHT-attribute "Sanga of the Thunder" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. * Tributes "Kazejin", "Suijin" and "Sanga of the Thunder" to Special Summon "Gate Guardian" (3750/3400) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Steam Gyroid" (Jaden/Syrus 8000 → 6450). * Sets a card. Turn 7: Jaden * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000). * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Clayman" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Defense Position. * Attacks directly using "Rampart Blaster's" effect, dealing 1000 damage (Para/Dox 8000 → 7000).In the OCG/TCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" can only be applied if your opponent controls no monsters. Turn 8: Dox * Equips "Gate Guardian" with "Fairy Meteor Crush", giving it the piercing ability. * Syrus activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon", but Para activates his face-down "Judgment of Anubis", discarding a card to negate "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroy "Rampart Blaster", inflicting damage to Jaden and Syrus equal to it's attack points. (Jaden/Syrus 6450 → 4450). * Summons "Defense Wall" (0/2100) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Syrus * Summons "Cycroid" (800/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Para * Attacks and destroys "Cycroid" with "Gate Guardian", with "Fairy Meteor Crush" inflicting piercing damage (Jaden/Syrus 4450 → 1700). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations When Crowler introduces the Paradox Brothers in the English version, he states that their last opponent was Yugi Muto, while in the Japanese version, he simply states that they were known to have Dueled Yugi at Duelist Kingdom. In the English version, Jaden states that the Paradox brothers won't beat them, as they couldn't even beat "male pattern baldness", while in the Japanese version, he is excited to be Dueling the same opponents that Yugi once did. In addition, Asuka is generally friendly to Misawa in the Japanese version, but Alexis constantly tells Bastion to be quiet in the English version. After the Summon of "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster", the English version mistakenly shows "Elemental Hero Clayman's" card below it while it is Defense Position. The Japanese version has the correct card. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes